The dark hero returns home
by axeloftheflame
Summary: After the defeat of Fear the Great, life seemed to return to normal for Valvatorez and his friends.Axel has plans to return home to visit his family,but the others think he is up to no good again and try to foil his plans.They succeed, but they are taken to Veldime and meet his family.Now they are stuck for while until they can figure out how to get back to their Netherworld Betaed
1. A Home Trip begins

Disclaimer: I do not own. Wish I did.

**Chapter1 A Home Trip begins**

It's been two weeks since lord Valvatorez and his friends had beaten Fear the Great. After his defeat, everything seemed to return to normal. But a certain Dark Hero is planning something in secret. What is he planning?

"Hahahahahahaha! My work is almost done! A few more hours and it will be done! I can't let anything or anyone get in my way. All I have to do is wait for Evil Ranger Pink to bring me the sardines for the Prinnies. I hope she likes them. My mansion can use a few extra hands to help her around there. I wonder how much the others have grown. I wonder what keeping Main Hero B? I wonder what her real name is. I should really ask her when I have time. She's running late. I hope she gets here soon with the Prinnies. As long as it more the one I don't care where she got them from. I can't let anything go wrong."

"Mister Axel! I'm back, meow~."

Axel looked at the door to see Evil Ranger Pink had returned from her mission, carrying four cans of sardines. Axel smiled. For once, his plan looked like it might work and without problems so far.

"Awww, welcome back Pink! I'm glad you were able to get back safe. Did you have any problems getting the sardines?"

Before she could answer, Main Hero B came through the door with three Prinnies. But Main Hero B looked like she had been through a battle. She had a black eye and a wound on her shoulder and was walking with a limp. Axel was worried at first but quickly stopped worrying when he saw that she was smiling. That's when he asked

"Are you ok Main Hero B? And why are you smiling?"

Main Hero B just looked at him still smiling without say anything at first then she spoke

"I'm just fine Axel, and I have brought the Prinnies as you ordered. They were very hard to get. They didn't want to come at first so I had to fight them one on three. I shudder at the thought of me be handled by them but was very disappointed with how weak they were. I really expected some sort of fight so I could get hurt but sadly I was wrong."

Axel looked at her for a minute. Then, he started to think.

'Wait a minute. If she didn't get the bruises from the Prinnies, then were did she get them from? I should ask her.'

But before he could ask what was wrong, Evil Pink beat him to it.

"If you didn't get the bruises from the Prinnies, meow~, Where did you get them from then? Meow~"

Main Hero B just smiled and said.

"Well after I had beaten the Prinnies and was about to drag them back here, I was interrupted by the damn Prinny instructors. I think their names were Fenrich and Valvatorez."

At the sound of Valvatorez's and Fenrich's names, Axel just paled and looked like he had seen a ghost and slowly asked Main Hero B a question he did not want to.

"Ummmmm Main Hero B? Where exactly did you get those Prinnies from?"

"Oh I didn't tell you I stole them from Valvatorez when he was meeting with his friends? He left for about an hour before I sneaked in and I found the best Prinnies he had but I could only sneak three out before the alarms went off and they caught me in the act."

She said while trying to sit on a chair that Evil Pink pulled for her to sit on and ordered the three Prinnies to start making them some lunch while she gets ready to tell Axel and Evil Pink her story.

**Flash back starts**

"Where am I going to find three Prinnies for Axel this is going to harder than I thought oh well maybe if I'm lucky I will get hurt in the process oh I love being masochistic." She said to herself. "Anyway, back to finding those Prinnies. Maybe I should just make them from my mana, which would be a lot easier then looking for them. Naawwwwww this way it will be more fun. I know! I will go the Prinny Instructor Valvatorez. Maybe he will know where I can find a few good Prinnies for Axel."

Main Hero B traveled to were the Prinny Instructor Valvatorez trained the Prinnies in the lowest part of Hades and saw that there was only one Prinny guarding the door to the Prinny training ground. She wondered why there was only one Prinny standing guard. She shrugged it off then went to talk to the Prinny guard.

"Halt! Who goes there dood? I'm warning you! I am armed dood. Show yourself dood!"

So Main Hero B did just that, she came up to the Prinny showed who she was. The seeing who it was lowered his weapon and called to her.

"Oh hey Main Hero B. What are you doing here? Are you looking for Lord Valvatorez dood? He is not here right now. He went some were with his friends and left me to guard the gate the Prinny training ground dood. I'm glad he trusts me again dood."

Main Hero B just looked at the Prinny and wondered two things.

'Wait so he is not here then. Does that mean I go on in and just take some Prinnies for Axel? He did say they had to be well trained for the jobs he was going to have for them. And what does this Prinny mean that Valvatorez trusts him again? I wonder what he did.' Main Hero B suddenly had an idea. 'If I can figure out what he did then maybe I can use it against him to let me. Well I have to try.' she thought to her self

"So you say he trust you again to do jobs for him again. What exactly did you do to make him lose his trust in you, if I might ask."

The Prinny looked at her at first then got sad all of sudden then looked like he might cry.

"Oh I got sent back to level one after I forgot to say dood at the end of every line I say, dood. The training was very hard to get back to where I was I thought I would be stuck down there forever dood."

Main Hero B got all she needed from him talking and tried to think of way to catch the Prinny messing up so she can get. Then she had an idea well not a very smart one but it was better the nothing.

"Well I'm glad he trusts you again, but you look a little bored. How about we play a game? If you win, I will give you sardine. But if you lose you owe me a favor. What do you say?"

The Prinny looked at her and started to jump in joy for the fact that that he might win a free sardine. But he did not think of what would happen to him if lost. But he didn't care, it can't be that be that bad. Oh how wrong he was going to be.

Main Hero B just looked him jumping in joy she wondered what the big deal was. 'It's just one fish. Oh well this is going to be very easy.' she thought. Then she thought she might as well try to scare the Prinny for fun.

"Well it looks you agree, but remember, if you lose, you owe me a favor." she said while smiling evilly with a shadow appeared behind her and scared the Prinny who stopped jumping in joy and looked at her in fear. That's not what scared him though what really scared him was what she said next.

"So do you want to play game?" she asked with an evil tone to her voice.

.**(A/N if you don't know where I got this line from then go watch the movie or ask your friends where the line is from. They might know where I got it from)**

At that same moment an old man who was known to be a killer and a spawn of evil sneezed while he was working on his latest project. This man's name was jigsaw.

"Someone must talking about me or using my line again. I really should of copyrighted it. Oh well, back to my F'd upped life again."

**Back to the Flashback!**

The Prinny suddenly started to regret agreeing to play a game with her. But she can't have anything too bad planed for him, right? Right!

"So what's game are we going to play, is it something I know how to play dood?" The Prinny asked in fear, thinking what they were going to play and wondered if a sardine was really worth what he was about to play with her.

She just looked at him and said.

"We are going to play Simon says."

**Flash back ends for now**

Back in the room with Axel, Evil Pink and Main Hero B. After what Main Hero B said, Axel and Evil Pink just fell on the floor looking at her like she was just playing a trick on them but she kept drinking her tea which was brought over by one of the new Prinnies.

"You're kidding right Main Hero B? meow~ Did you really play Simon say with the Prinny? Meow~"

Evil Pink still could not believe her but looked at Axel who liked he was going to laugh but held in his laughter which he did for a few seconds then burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahahaha! Way to go Main Hero B. I have really taught you well my young Padawon. I have taught you well in how a Dark Hero must use any dirty trick or use the most simplest of ways to escape or to get what you want. Hahahahahahah!"

Axel could not help but laugh at his understudy's work or how they are taking up after him.

"Your amazing mister Axel meow! Taking all the credit for what she did, meow~. Your evilness knows no end meow~."

The three Prinnies started clapping for him for a bit then went back to cooking for them. Axel asked the Prinnies for something to drink so they brought him a Bloody Mary and brought Evil Pink a sardine juice can then returned to work. After Axel had taken a shot of his drink he still didn't know how the Prinny Instructors played a role in this. So, he asked Main Hero B to continue the story. She nodded.

**Back to flash back**

"We are going to Simon says." she replied.

The Prinny looked at her like she was joking but she didn't look like she was. 'Oh well.' the Prinny thought 'this is going to be easy.'

"I will play Simon says with you dood. but I will not lose dood." The Prinny said with confidence.

'Hook, line, and sinker' she thought. 'this might be fun.'

"It's good to know you agree. let's begin. you know the rules right?" she asked the Prinny.

"Of course I know the rules, who doesn't dood?"

"Good, let's begin then. Simon says spin around."

The Prinny started to spin around for little bit.

"Good, Simon says stop!"

The Prinny stopped spinning but looked kind of dizzy and out of it and responded. "Is that you got dood? This is nothing. I had to clean the toilets in level one with my body dood, when I forgot to say dood the first time. I won't fail this time dood!"

Main Hero B just smiled and thought time to go in for the kill but first.

Simon says tell me were Valvatorez and his friends are.

The Prinny looked at her in shock and replied . "I can't tell you dood. I was ordered not to tell anyone by sir Fenrich dood. He would kill me if I told anyone that they went to the murder-go-round dood." At this, the Prinny covered his mouth but it was too late. He said where they went to meet.

"Well thank you for telling me were they went Prinny I will pray for a quick and painless death from sir Fenrich when he finds out about this." She winked at the crying Prinny who paled at her words.

"You won't tell him will you dood? Please don't tell him, I beg you dood!" The Prinny was begging for what seemed to be his life on the line in her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him if you play one more game of Simon says. But you have to do everything I do or say, agreed?" The Prinny nodded his head quickly, agreeing to her demands.

"Good, here we go! Simon says say 'Long live the Dark Heroooooo, he is better than Lord Valvatorez!"

The prinny quickly said "Long live the Dark Heroooooo, he is better than Lord Valvatorez!"

"Good, that wasn't so hard, now was it Prinny?" she said while she pulled out a tape recorder and smiled evilly while she looked at the ghost pale Prinny, who realized what he said about his lord. And began to cry harder then before he had insulted his lord and not included the word dood at all. If he found out about this he would surely be killed or worst be forced to start to from level one of the Prinny training. The Prinny knew he was at Main Hero B mercy.

**Chapter end**

**Anyway here is chapter1 of my story hope you all like tell me what you think?**

**What will Main Hero B do to the poor prinny with the black mail recording? I will take any ideas if you people have any please tell me so I start chapter 2.**

**well until next people later.**

**-Door opens and in walks in a clocked figure-**

**Axeloftheflame-do I know you?**

**Clocked Figure-No you do not but I have a question for you want to hear it?**

**Axeloftheflame-Sure why not.**

**Clocked Figure-Do you want to play game**

**Awwwww crap I'm outta here! see you next time if I live.**

**-everybody runs out door being fooled by jigsaw.-**


	2. caught in the act

Disclaimer:i do not own

**Chapter 2 caught in the act**

**Still in flash back**

When we last left off Main Hero B had gotten her hands on some black mail. She now has the Prinny at her mercy. What will she do to the Prinny to get what she wants to complete Axel's plans? Well lets begin.

"What are you going to do with that tape dood?" The Prinny asked in fear while looking at Main Hero B who was walking in back and forth thinking. That's when she decided to put her plan into action.

"I might be able not tell your lords about this if you let me in to the Prinny training ground. Well what do say, my Prinny friend?" said Main Hero B.

"Do I have any choice dood?" The Prinny moved aside to let Main Hero B inside the training ground. But before she went inside she pulled out a sardine.

"Here you go Prinny. Even though you lost and owe me a favor, I will give you this sardine for your troubles." She tossed the sardine to the Prinny before walking inside to the training ground to get some Prinnies for Axel. The Prinny caught the small fish and ate in one bite before sadly smiling.

"Well, at least I got my sardine dood. I just hope my Lord doesn't find out about this dood."

Inside the training ground, she made it inside the deepest part of the area before she found some strong looking Prinnies but there only seemed to be three Prinnies.

"Well this seems odd, only three Prinnies here. I thought there would be more then this. What's going on?" Main Hero B asked herself. She decided to ask the Prinnies what was up.

"Hello there Prinnies. Why are there only three of you here? I thought there would be more of you here in the training ground." she asked

The three Prinnies just looked at her then one of them answered.

"Well there would be more of us here dood. But the others could not pass the training this time dood. So for now, we are the only ones here dood. Why are you here dood? Do you even have permission to be back here dood?"

"Well I'm here to recruit some Prinnies to come work for Axel. Are you, by chance, interested in working for him? He will pay you well." she said.

The three Prinnies looked at her with curious looks.

"Well how well is he going to pay us dood? We already know what we are going to get paid dood. "

"Really? How much are you going to get paid if you work for a random demon?"

The Prinny that seemed to be in charge of the other two. spoke

"Well we will get paid 50hl a year with one day off every year and two sardines dood." the prinny said looking sad.

Main Hero B just looked at them then told them Axel's deal.

"Well if you come to work for Axel, he will pay 200hl a year with weekends off and a can of sardines every month. He even has a can of sardines for you if you start today." Main hero b said

The Prinnies looked at her like she was kidding or playing a cruel joke on them.

"Are you serious dooooooooood!?" one of three Prinnies screamed.

"Yup, all you have to do is follow me to his hideout. Well? What do you say? Are you three interested in working for him? But we have to go right now. He is on a deadline."

The three Prinnies agreed to go with her but not before shouting.

"Aye, aye dood!"

Main Hero B started to sneak out of the training ground with the three Prinnies behind her everything looked like it would be going easy with no problems to at all. Until

"Alert! Alert! Alert! Prinnies are escaping from the training ground! Repeat! Prinnys are escaping from the training ground.

"Aw hell how did this happen? I mean, I didn't trip any alarms." Main Hero B said to herself before looking at the three Prinnies.

"Well do you guys know how this happened to us?"

Two of three Prinnies shook there heads but the third just still stood still not saying anything. Then spoke

"I might know how this happened dood. Lord Valvatorez had this place wired in case any Prinnies tried to escape the training ground before they are officially released to their new work life dood. He has had other Prinnies trying to escape before dood."

"You could have mentioned this before I tried to sneak you three out. Forget sneaking out, we have to get out before we get caught. Let's go!"

As she said this she and the three Prinnies started running before anyone caught them from escaping. But what they got waiting for them at the entrance was none other Lord Valvatorez and Fenrich, the Prinny instructors of Hades. Along with Fuka Kazamatsuri, the girl who still refuses to believe that she is dead and that this is all apart of her dream, Desco the final boss weapon, the President's son, Death Emizel, and finally, The Angel of Avarice, Artina.

"You there! Why are you stealing from My Lord?" Fenrich said in an angry tone

"What? Me? Stealing? I'm not doing nothing of the sort. I'm just recruiting a few servants for Axel that's all. Nothing wrong with that, is there werewolf?"

Fenrich just growled at her and said.

"So, you're stealing for that worthless idiot? I see. It just like him to not do his own dirty work and make others do it for him, just to make My Lord's life a lot harder. Tsk, angels really are a pain. Bad enough we have one thief angel, looks like we have another one with us. I blame you thief angel. Fenrich had said this mean comment to Artina.

"I already told you that I wasn't collecting that money for because I wanted to. It was just a mission by the Lady Archangel." Artina said in her defense.

"It doesn't matter. A thief is a thief no matter the reason."

Fenrich stared to argue with the angel Artina. Main Hero B tried to use chance to escape but was stopped by Valvatorez.

"Why are you trying to escape with the Prinnies!?"

This shout brought Fenrich and Artina out of their argument.

"Well if you must know I can't tell you much but Axel needs this Prinnies for a certain reason but I can't tell you why. That's for him to tell you if he decides to. If not, oh well. But I have a mission and I won't let you get in the way of it even if you were once a Tyrant." said main hero b.

As she said this she pulled a sword on them and took a battle stance.

"Listen Prinnies, I need you to stay out of this fight. I can't let you get hurt. Axel told me to make sure you guys don't get hurt no matter what. Even if I get hurt in the process." She said this with a happy smile thinking of how she was about to get hurt.

Valvatorez and his friends looked at in shock. Why would Axel tell her to take care of the Prinnies, and what was he up to? The three Prinnies looked like they were about to cry. No one had ever tried to protect them from harm. But Main Hero B was doing just that because their new master had ordered her to do this. They were going to like there new master. That was when Fuka spoke.

"Hey why would Axefool want to protect a couple of Prinnies? They're just lowly demons."

"Yeah, big sis is right! They are low rank demons. Too weak for a final boss to kill."

As soon as they said this, Main Hero B lost her smile and just looked at the two sisters with a cold glare.

"Hey, you better stop glaring at us, or else." Fuka said this while pointing her bat at Main Hero B.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but there is so much you don't understand him at all. You just judge him without even getting to know him. You all are just awful."

Valvatorez looked at Main Hero B and understood what she meant. Him, being a vampire, His kind were said to always drink the blood of innocent maidens and the blood of virgins. The humans all thought this and always judge him. But not the first women he grew to love Artina she was different then the other humans. He smiled at that memory of their first meeting. He wondered if she felt the same way he did. But then got back to reality at hand.

"You're right Main Hero B!" He yelled.

"My Lord, you agree with her? With what she says about the idiot warden?"

"I do Fenrich. I believe her we don't even know the true Axel. But that does not excuse what you are doing Main Hero B. You still need to be punished for breaking in and stealing the Prinnies. That I will not allow." He said in an angry voice.

"Well Valvatorez, I see you know what I am taking about. But like I said, I have my orders. Well let's begin shall we? Or do you plan on letting me go?"

"I don't plan on letting you go, but do you really plan on taking the six of us on? You will get hurt, I will promise you that." As he said this he and his friends got ready to do battle with Main Hero B.

"My Lord is right as always Main Hero B. You don't stand a chance against My Lord's powers. Just return the lowly Prinnies and we might not hurt you, much." Fenrich said with a smile thinking his lord had won.

"Well if those are my choices then I say: Fight!" She started at running at the nearest person which happened to be Fenrich.

"So you want to attack me head on? Foolish angel." he said while charging at her with full speed and colliding his fist with her sword.

"Why do you insist in working for a fool like Axel? He can't really be that good of a person for you to stay with him." while saying this, he jumped back to avoid her sword that she had swung down.

"You just don't get it, do you Fenrich? Everything he does is for a reason, just like how everything you do is for your lord. He does everything for the people he really cares about."

"Really now? I bet they are just a bunch of nobody's that are a part of his loser fan club." While saying this he managed to hit her in one of her eyes before jumping back from her sword thrust.

"You're not that tough for being in angel and all. I might just be able to beat you by myself without My Lord getting involved."

Main Hero B put her hand over her eye but not for the not love of the pain. Any other state and she would enjoy this feeling but not what after what he said about the people he was doing everything for. She was just mad.

"You have the nerve to say that, you ungrateful mutt? I don't care what you say or do to me but you will not insult his family in front of me."

"So he is doing everything for his family? Who knew he was that kind of demon." Valvatorez said to himself. He then ordered Fenrich to stop.

"Fenrich, stop at once! I want here her out a bit more."

"As you wish My Lord." He said while standing down.

"Main Hero B, what did you mean by his family? What is Warden Axel planning?"

"Like I'm going to tell you anything. You all wouldn't understand, not one of you demons will ever understand."

She took her hand of her eye and thought about her chances of winning. 'I have no choice, I have to use it.'

"Main Hero B, can you please tell me what he is planning? I don't want to fight one of my own angel brethren. Artina said to her.

Main Hero B looked her and thought. 'I could probably use this chance to escape but I need a little more time. I know a little lie might do the trick or will it make it worst. Well, I'm a gambler.'

"I don't know all the details but he told me to get three Prinnies. That's all he told me. But what I do know that what he has planned will be very big and it might affect your Netherworld." She said this while bring her sword down in a quick motion. "But you will all see in a couple of hours." She said.

The group thought about what might he planning, until Emizel shouted she was getting away with the Prinnies.

Death Emizel cast Mega Ice to stop her but the shard of ice hit her shoulder and leg. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed, but it was not a scream of pain but one of pleasure. She threw something back at Emizel, which he happened to catch before she got away.

"What is this thing?" he said looking at the tape recorder.

"It looks like a tape recorder but it has a note on it."

'To Valvatorez the Prinny instructor you might find this recording useful. Just to let you know it involves the Prinny that was guarding the training ground. Goodbye.'

"Involve my Prinny guard? Whatever could she mean?" Valvatorez played the tape for everyone to here to say there were shock would have been an understatement.

Fenrich was pissed that the Prinny insulted his lord but Valvatorez was furious not at being disrespected but the fact that the Prinny not had said the word dood. The Prinny was going to be in big trouble.

**And cutttttttt here is chapter 2 hope you read**

**Good day to all and I barely got away from jigsaw for now. Anyway until next time people.**

**Axeloftheflame out. Just making a few corrections to my story's hope you like them**


	3. a plan gone wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea

**Chapter 3 A plan gone wrong**

**Still in flash back**

"Dooooooooooood!" was all Main Hero B heard when she was limping a way from the battle she just got away from.

"Looks like the Prinny guard is in big trouble. Good thing I had that recording in case of emergency. I have to get back to Axel before they decided to come after me. Let's get going Prinnies we have to get out to your new mater.

The three Prinnies nodded and began to help Main Hero B walk to Axel's hideout on Main Hero B directions. But unknown to them they were being followed by a forth Prinny who worked for the Prinny instructors.

**End flash back**

Main Hero B just finished telling her story to Axel and Evil Pink who had just finished their drinks.

"Well that's all there is to say Axel."

"I'm glad that you got away Main Hero, but you weren't followed were you?"

"No, I am not sure if was followed but we should speed up your plans just in case you are discovered before it's too late. I told them only a little bit of your plan Axel so they might catch us if we don't hurry."

Axel started to think about what Main Hero B said, she was right she had told them a bit of his plan.

"You're right; we have to speed up the plan. Evil Pink, treat Main Hero B wounds while I go talk to the gate keeper. Oh and Prinnies, make sure my food is ready when I get back and Evil Pink make sure to give them there cans of sardines, ok?"

"Of course Mister Axel, meow, I will get on it right away meow".

Axel started walking outside to the gate keeper. But his mind wondered to certain brown haired girl who was part of Valvatorez group. 'She probably hates me like all the other in the group.' he thought.

'Fuka, do you hate me like the others we haven't really talked, since we met, all you do is insult me, don't you how much your words hurt me?'

Axel was snapped out of his thoughts when he arrived at the Gate keeper.

"Ah, Warden Axel what can I do for you?"

"Oh! I'm here to check on the portal to my home, is it almost done?"

"It will be done in about 4 hours Warden Axel. Why? Is there something wrong Warden?"

"No nothing is wrong I just wondering if you can speed up the process and open the portal a little early I am gonna have some unwelcomed guests coming soon."

"I might be able to open in three hours but it will not be easy to get you back when you choose to return. Do you really want to continue Warden Axel?"

"Yes I do. I have to see Ma and my brothers and sisters no matter what. Yes I want to continue so pleases hurry up they will be here I know they will."

The gate keeper nodded and put more power in to the portal and said "It will be done in 3 hours, so don't be late Warden."

Axel nodded and walked back to his hideout to see Evil Pink and Main Hero B eating their food. Axel sat across from and started to eat his food and thought, 'Only three hours left and I will be back home with my family'. Axel suddenly thought back to Fuka the girl he had grown to secretly like after their few encounters.

'Well looks like I might not get to tell her how I feel. Oh well, that's how my life is, always full of misery and pain it really is not easy being a dark hero.

-Two and a half hours later-

Axel was walking back and forth in his hideout. He was in panic, it was only thirty minutes until the portal is opened and he was worried something would go wrong like all the ideas he has had.

'It's almost time, just half an hour left and I will see them again.'

"Mister Axel we have leave now, meow."

"She's right Axel we have to start walking to the gate keeper now if we are going to make it in time."

"All right everyone lets go. Prinnies make sure you don't leave any of our stuff behind."

"Yes sir dood!"

Axel, Main Hero B, and Evil Pink were walking out of there hideout and made it to the gate keeper but stopped to see Valvatorez and his group waiting for him there.

"So how did you know I was going to be here I doubt any one of my friends told you about the location of the Gate keeper."

Fenrich was the one who spoke

"After the battle with your subordinate I sent one of My Lord's Prinnies to tail you. He managed to see you walking to this gate keeper and found out the time you would be here."

"Very good Fenrich, thinking ahead as usual."

"All is for My Lord".

"You, Warden Axel, why are you stealing my Prinnies and going to some other Netherworld?"

"Well it looks like I've been caught in the act. Gate keeper, how long till the portal is open?"

"The portal will be open in 10 minutes Warden Axel."

"10 minutes huh. Well we got some time to spare. So Valvatorez you want some answers but I will only tell you what I want you to know or I might not tell you anything at all. How about a deal then if I win you let me through but if you win, I will tell you my plan. You really don't have anything to lose."

"Do you really think you can take all on? You're as dumb as that angel you have with yo- ouch. What just hit me?" Fenrich was on the ground nursing his cheek he had been punched by none other then Warden Axel.

"Fenrich are you ok?"

I'm fine My Lord he just got a luck punch.

"Warden Axel, what's the meaning of this? Why would you strike when our guard is down?"

"He deserved that for what he said earlier. Main Hero B told me everything he said. Besides, the fight will be one on one with a time limit of 9 minutes. Me vs. him, what do say werewolf? I will finally be able to fight you for what you been saying to her and to her little sister."

"Mister Axel, be quite before you say too much, meow."

Axel caught himself but it was too late. Valvatorez's group looked at him and thought about what he said.

"Well, well, the loser Warden likes the little brat, huh?" Fenrich said as he got back up on his feet and charged at Axel.

"Mister Axel look out, meow!"Evil Pink yelled to Axel who barely managed to avoid Fenrich's triple strike.

"Wow Fenrich inpatients aren't you? I didn't even start the match yet. Fine then let's begin then."

The group watched the fight while Fuka was thinking about what Axel had said.

'No way no way that loser actually likes me! No way in hell he has a chance with a cute girl like me. But I got admit, when I first met him I did think he was kina of cute until I found out he was a totally idiot. But why is he fighting Fen Fen? Axel said it was to get pay back for what he said earlier and also to get him back for what he said about me and Desco but why? This is to confusing right now.'

Fuka was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the fight.

Axel was covered in bruises and Fenrich barley had a scratch on him.

"I will admit you have a lot guts to still be standing after my attacks Warden Axel, but that hit you got on me was a luck shot it won't happen again."

'Damn it he is right unless I do something I won't be able to go home. I guess its time to do what I do best.'

Axel just looked at Fenrich and raised a finger.

"One move is all I will need to beat you into the ground werewolf and you will be surprised."

Fenrich looked like he was going to laugh. The others in the group just looked like he was crazy. He doesn't have a move that powerful does he?

"Fine Warden Axel, let's see this move of yours that can beat me."

"Ok then you asked for it werewolf my super ultimate unblock able attack which I've have named-"

Axel suddenly froze and yelled out loud. "Valvatorez! Look out behind you! There is a monster behind you!"

Everyone turned to see the monster was just a Prinny. Fenrich was the first to turn to the Prinny ready to protect his lord. But realized it was a lie and turned to see Axel right under him.

"Take this! Rising Dragon!"Axel all but yelled and landed a hit on Fenrich's chin right into the air. Axel then jumped right after him. In the air Axel punched Fenrich straight in the chest and sent him straight to the ground, but before hitting the ground Axel punched him one more time and slammed Fenrich into a nearby wall. **(A/N) Before any one asks, this is the Rising Dragon from Disgaea 2 I like that one better.**

Every one looked like they couldn't believe what they just saw Warden Axel had just beaten Fenrich in one move. Fenrich was getting up from the wall only to fall on his knee.

"You cheated Warden!" he said with blood coming from his mouth.

"No I didn't I only used your weakness against you and before you say you say: 'you don't have a weakness', you do. Whenever you hear or feel that your lord is danger you rush to his side and drop everything your doing and drop your defenses and leave your self open. I noticed this before any of your friends did. Besides a Dark Hero has to do anything to achieve victory even if it means using every dirty trick in the book to get that is the way of the Dark Hero. Let this be a lesson to you if you ever insult my family again or if you ever are mean to Fuka or Desco again I will fight you again. Even if I lose, I will do everything in my Dark Hero power to beat you!"

Axel then started walking to Fuka and Desco and stopped right in front of them and started to talk to Desco.

"Desco did you see what I did! I know you two don't like me for a lot of reasons, but I will say this to the two you, I will do anything to make the two of you happy even if you don't believe me. Desco remember this advice a final boss must always have a trick or two up their sleeve to catch there opponent of guard like I did with Fenrich. Hehehe anyway Desco always make sure to protect your sister no matter what happens, ok?"

Fuka and Desco only looked at him like he was crazy but stayed silent until he walked back to his own group.

"So I won and you have to let me go as the deal says. What's the matter, you all thought I was going to lose didn't you? Well to be honest I never thought I would win but a Dark Hero must never give on his goals. Gate keeper open up times up!"

The gate keeper nodded and opened the portal to his home. "The portal will only be opened for about 5 minutes, Warden Axel."

"Right, anyway, Evil Pink, Main Hero B, Prinnies, go through the gate, ok?" They nodded and went through the gate leaving Axel behind with the other group.

"So are you guys going to let me go? Or are you still trying to get the Prinnies back? I won't give them back without a fight, but if it does come down to a fight, I'll use every dirty trick in the book to win no matter what it takes to win."

"Warden Axel, why are you doing all this and where are you going?" Artina said to him

"To answer your question, I'm just tired that's all. You all don't even get to know me and say I'm just another idiot, but everything I've ever done has been for my family and no one else. People that insult my family or people I like will get no mercy from me!"

"What do you mean Warden?"

"Look you have to two options. You can either stay here or try to follow me if you can, to find out what I'm really like. Fuka, catch!"

Axel threw a potion to Fuka who caught it.

"What this for?"

"Its a potion give it to, what did you call him? Fen Fen? If you want but think about what he has done to in the past well any way later until we meet again Fuka my pretty."

Axel said then winked at her before running through the portal.

"Mr. Vampire what do we do we follow him or stay here?"

"My Lord, we should follow him. We can't let him get away with your Prinnies! Besides, he only won because I got tricked."

"Big sis, are you ok?" Desco had asked her big sister but Fuka was reading a note that came with the potion

'Fuka, if you do decide to come, go to the big mansion you will see right away. When the guards come out tell them you know the director then they will let through you without attacking. P.S, I hope you decide not to give the werewolf the potion for what he has done to you and your sister.'

Fuka finished reading the note and put it into her pocket.

'Is Axel really serious about this? What am I gonna do? That idiot likes me!'

**Chapter end**

**Till next time I will begin writing chapter2 of Almaz the Overlord in about a day or two.**


	4. The Guards

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea

**Chapter 4: The Guards**

Fuka walked over to Fenrich and offered him the potion that Axel had given her.

"Here you go Fen Fen, this will help."

Fenrich took the potion from her with force and drank it.

"Tsk, I won't thank you brat, but at least you were useful for once since you've join My Lord's party." When the potion had finished healing him he walked to Valvatorez and spoke.

"My Lord, what are your orders? Should we follow him or should we stay? We can't just let him off the hook, he did steal from you and we have to make an example out of him. To teach others not to steal from you My Lord."

"You make an excellent point as always Fenrich, but I want to hear everyone's opinion on this before I make my choice. So what do you all say? Should we follow Warden Axel?" Valvatorez turned to his friends and waited for their answers.

"Well I can't go, I have to stay here and watch over the Hades as the new president." Emizel said

"I will go where ever you go My Lord, so I say that we should follow him." Fenrich said to Lord Valvatorez

"Of course Fenrich, what about the rest of you ? Fuka? Desco? Artina? What will the three of you do? I will be going after Warden Axel and the Prinnies, also to find some answers to the questions that I have since Main Hero B told me about what Warden Axel."

"Well I'm going with you Mr. Vampire, beside there might be some new treasure." Artina said with a smile and a look of greed in her eyes.

"I'm going too Valzy, I want some answers as well from Axfool. Plus, there is a whole new world for me to conquer and I can't let him run around in my dream. "

"Desco will go with Big Sis and help any way she can! Let's go!"

"Alright then, Gate Keeper! Open the portal to where Warden Axel has gone!"

The Gate Keeper shook her head and did not comply with his request.

"I can't open right now. If I open the portal too soon without rest, there will be problems with the return trip. You all might not be able to come back for a few days, or worst. " she explained

"You idiot Gate Keeper! My Lord gave you an order and you will follow it, or else." Fenrich had yelled at the gate keeper.

"By the tone of your voice and speaking up for your lord, I would say that you are Fenrich are you not? Warden Axel told me about you and I have to say that he was right on the money when he described you!"

"What do you mean by 'he described me'? What did that idiot say about me!"

"Well if you must know, he said that you'd get offended if your Lord didn't get what he wanted or if he was offended in anyway. I will open the portal, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

She then proceed to open the portal the portal was opened the she turned to them.

"Good luck! I hope you can find your way back when you get there!"

"What do you mean by that Gate Keeper?" Valvatorez asked.

"Never mind her My Lord, we need hurry if we are to catch Warden Axel."

He only nodded and then walked into the portal with his friends behind him except Emizel, who stayed behind to watch over his Netherworld.

-5 minutes later-

Valvatorez and his group appeared in a forest area and began to look around.

"Where are we anyway? All I see a bunch of trees and nothing else My Lord."

"So where do we go from here?" Artina asked.

"Let's take a look around until we find a way out of here."

Valvatorez's group looked around for about 20 minutes, but found nothing.

"My Lord, I'm afraid we may be lost in this forest."

"You may be right Fenrich. This is a new area so we do not know where anything is. We need to think of a plan to get out of here. Any ideas?

While Valvatorez, Fenrich and Artina began to come up ideas of how to get out of forest, Fuka was in deep thought.

'Damnit I'm pissed! Who knows how long we will be in here for and those are just thinking up ways of how to get more lost. We have to do something soon or we might just be lost in here forever."

Fuka put her hands into her pockets then felt a familiar note in one of them and took it out.

'That's right, that idiot Axel gave me a note. Maybe I shouldn't have given Fen Fen that potion. Wait did he say look for the mansion? I can't see anything with these trees everywhere. Maybe if can get a birds eye view.'

"Desco! Could you do your big sis a favor and fly to the top of the trees to see if you can see anything that looks like a mansion!"

"Right big sis! Desco will do her best to make big sis happy!"

Desco flew to the top of the trees to see if she could see the mansion that her big sis had told her about. She looked around for about a few minutes then saw something on her left side.

'That's a big house. Desco should tell big sis.'

Desco returned back to the ground to find her big sis and the rest of the group sitting on the ground thinking about what to do next. Fuka looked at her younger sister.

"So Desco, did you see the place at all?"

The rest of the group looked at Fuka and stopped to think about what she meant.

"What the hell are you talking about brat? There nothing out here but a bunch of worthless trees." Fenrich said to Fuka but she just ignored him completely.

"Yes big sis! Desco saw a big house over there in that direction!" Desco said pointing to the left of them. "It doesn't look far." Fuka only nodded and thanked Desco for the hard work she did.

"Everyone! I know were we need to go, follow me. There is a big mansion in this direction. Come on! I will lead the way since this is my dream I will get us there in no time. "

"Wait right there you brat! If there is a place in that direction then My Lord should be the one to lead us there, not you."

"Back off Fen Fen! My sister is the one who found out were to find the mansion so I'm leading the way!"

"Wait there's a mansion in this place? How do you know this?" asked Valvatorez

"It doesn't matter how I know right Valzy? Let's just get going!" Fuka then started walking in the direction of the mansion with Desco right behind her.

"My Lord you can't really believe her? And on top of that you not going to follow her are you? You should be the one leading us."

"Just let's go Fenrich, she is the one who found the place so let her lead."

"As you wish My Lord. "

The rest of the group started following Fuka and Desco in the direction that Desco had seen the mansion after a few minutes the arrived at the mansion.

"This place is huge big sis."

"I admit this place is quite impressive but nothing compared to what My Lord will have built one day."

"I wonder if there are any treasures around here for me to steal and give the money to Lady Flonne?"

"Artina, are you still stealing? I thought you'd quit after the whole ordeal with the giant robot she built." Valvatorez said to Artina. The angel who was looking around for any thing a value.

While every one was looking around the mansion Fuka was in thought again.

'This can't be the right the place. How in the hell can he live in a place like this? Better question is, how the hell can he afford this place at all? Ahhhhhhh! Why the hell I'm I thinking about that idiot right now! Dammit!'

Fuka was brought out of her thought by her little sister yelling out loud "Everyone look at this!"

They all approached where Desco was to see her around some warrior statues in front of a big door.

"What kind of humanoids statues are these anyway?" Valvatorez said.

"I have no idea My Lord. I have never seen this kind before."

"They can't be real can they?"

"Artina, do you know what kinda people they are?"

"Speak Thief Angel! If you know anything about them then tell My Lord immediately or else!"

"Fenrich leave her alone. She can tell me if she wants to, if not then I won't force her to tell me, understand?"

"I understand My Lord, forgive me My Lord for speaking out of term."

"Thank you Mister Vampire. Lady Flonne told me about this warriors they are known as Majins. They are a masters at every weapon ever made but theses statues are Omega Sentinels. They are the last class and the most deadly they are excellent warriors that can even rival an Overlord if they train right". But why are they here in this mansion?"

My Lord we don't have time to waste, we have to find Warden Axel. We should go through this door and see if the person who lives here knows were can find him."

As Fenrich reached for the door Fuka suddenly realized something.

'Wait something's not right. Axel said there would be guards here but all I see are statues. Wait that means-'

"Fen Fen! Don't touch that door!"

It was too late. The moment Fenrich touched the door the he was thrown back 5 feet by a fist connecting to his face by one of the statues. The rest of the group jumped back to avoid being hit.

"What's going on big sis? Why are the statues moving?"

"I think they are the guards that guard this mansion and Fen Fen just woke them up by touching the door."

The other statues were waking up and they all had different weapons there were about seven Majins. The one in the center that had hit Fenrich was in a fighting stance with only his fist. The second one to his left side was holding a staff and the one on the right was holding a gun. The four other Majins in front of the other three were each holding a different weapon. One was holding a bow the second was holding a spear the other two were a spear and a sword. The last one was holding an axe and they were all looking at Valvatorez group with an evil glare. They just looked at his group before the one in the center spoke to the group.

"Why are you trespassing on Lord Axel's mansion? Do you have permission to be here of not? I will ask you to leave before we make you and we promise you it will be painful."

Fenrich had gotten back up and just walked back to his lord and spoke to the Omega Sentinels.

"You fool! Don't you know who this is this is former Tyrant Valvatorez! Now I suggest you move before you feel his wrath."

The Majins only laughed at him.

"A former Tyrant huh? Well this will really test our abilities in battle to fight some one as strong as you Tyrant, and who is the werewolf? Is he your lapdog or something?"

"No, Fenrich is a comrade, he is no lapdog."

"Thank you My Lord for the praise."

"Mr. Majin wait! We didn't mean to trespass and did you say this was Axel's mansion?"

"I did angel, but wait don't you know that? If not then why are you here? You all should have knowen "this is Axel's home no one but people he trust or his friends know how to get here, so which are you?

"We are not that idiot's friends we are here to-"

"So you're not friends? Then you are intrudes and must be taken care of as soon as possible! Farewell enemies!"

"You just had to open your mouth Fen Fen now we are in trouble." Fuka said while taking her bat out.

"Big sis is right Fen Fen! Look what you did."

"They are both right Mr. Werewolf, you should of really kept quite. They will be tough to beat."

"Everyone get ready, here they come!"

**Hears chapter 4 hope you like and as always ideas are welcome just pm and to my beta** **Deviljho's Hatred** a**nd to ninakietnaki who reviewed and yes I loved Main Hero B as a girl not a male dosent matter she is a female to me. I will be updating Almaz the overlord soon.**


	5. Meeting the family

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea

**Chapter 5 Meeting the family**

"Everyone get ready! Here they come!" Yelled Valvatorez as he took a battle stance and readied his sword.

"As you wish my lord." Said Fenrich as he took a stance and went to his lord's side. Just as soon as Valvatorez pulled his sword, he was attacked by two Majins. They were the ones that had the axe and spear, he managed to repel the one with the axe but then jumped out of the spear's thrust, only to land on the ground but fell. He was shot by a bullet fired by the gun Majin who was waiting for him to get in position.

"My lord! I'm coming!" as soon as he turned he had to avoid an arrow that was fired at him while the Majin said. "Never take your eyes off your opponent it will lead to your down fall, werewolf."

"Tsk." was all Fenrich could say as he saw Artina running to his lord and nurse his wound. His lord would be alright so he should focus on the battle.

" , are you alright?" asked Artina healing Valvatorez wound. While three of Majins just watched.

Artina just looked at them and asked.

"Why aren't you attacking me or ? We are completely defenseless." she asked with worry.

"We refuse to attack unarmed opponents who are healing friends. Beside you look like you're together. We may have orders to attack anyone who is not welcome here, but we also have orders not attack anyone who is in a relationship. Those were his orders, we don't know why but we do as we are told."

"He told you to do that? But why?" Said Artina

"Artina, I'm ok." said Valvatorez, standing up and facing the Majins that were watching him. "I'm ready, let us continue were we left off then. Artina, please stand back and go to safety. I will handle them."

"No Mr. Vampire. I will fight them with you. Don't worry, I won't charge much since you're a friend."

"Charge me? Well, glad to know you will still help me out."

"Besides, you're very important to me, Mr. Vampire." Artina said in a whisper so he couldn't hear her.

"What was that last part Artina?" Valvatorez asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all Mr. Vampire!" she said while blushing.

"All right then, let's continue the battle."

"Right behind you Mr. Vampire"

While Artina and Valvatorez were fighting the Majins with the gun, axe and spear. Fenrich trying to land a hit on the bow Majin, but was unable to get close to him. Avoiding his arrows, which were coming at a faster rate from all directions.

Fuka and Desco were busy with the sword, fist and staff Majin

Desco was avoiding the magic being sent at her, but was having trouble when the Majin started using stronger magic on her. While Fuka was dealing with the sword and the fist Majin, doing her best against the sword but barley dodging the Majin's fist, which hit the ground while she jumped out of the way and the Majin making a big crater in the ground. Fuka saw the crater and started to panic a little bit.

She saw Desco fly into the air and knew what was coming she saw the sword majin take a defense stance while the fist Majin was walking towards her with a look that said 'you're dead…'

"Get away from me!" she started to backing off then she pulled out a bomb and swung her bat and hit the bomb at the Majin just as Desco summoned a giant sword form the sky that was falling down to hit the sword Majin. There was giant explosion which the others stop their fights to see what happened. Fuka was smiling thinking she and her little sister had won. But her eyes widen as she saw the Majins were still standing and barley had any damaged at all. They were bleeding and smiling.

"You actually hurt us. Well, this wasn't a waste of time after all." The fist Majin said. He then snapped his fingers and the staff Majin did a healing spell and healed all the Majins.

"What? This can't be real. They can't be this powerful. This is my dream. I should be able to beat them."

Fuka looked to the others they were in bad shape.

"I can't lose, I will win for My Lord." Said Fenrich

"Time to put you down mutt." the Majin split into about a lot of Majins and shouted "Doppelganger!" and started shooting multiple arrows at Fenrich. Before firing one more into his shoulder knocking him down barley awake and covered in arrows.

"Fenrich!" yelled Valvatorez as he was trying to rush to his aid but was stooped when the staff Majin created a ring of fire around them.

"No! This can't be. Am I really going to die here?" Fuka looked at her sis. She was tired and barely standing as well as Artina and Valvatorez.

"No, this doesn't make sense! There has to be away out of this." Fuka was on ground on one knee thinking about what to do. Her last thought was.

'Damn! If only my handsome prince was here to save me. Why hasn't he appeared to save me yet? Am I not cute enough for him?' She put her hands into her pocket and her thoughts went to Axel.

'Why am I thinking about that idiot at a time like this? Could I really have some feelings for him? No, I can't, it can't be true.' She then suddenly felt the he had given her the she remember what he had written and how to get past the guards. She looked up in time to see Valzy block incoming axe heading for Artina.

"Don't worry Artina, I got your back. I won't let them hurt you. I promise you that."

But from behind Valvatorez, a Majin appeared holding his fist tight.

"But who has got your back Vampire?" The Majin drew his fist back getting ready to attack.

"Mr. Vampire! Noooo! Artina screamed.

Valvtorez prepared himself for the hit but before it him he heard Fuka yell.

"Wait! I know the Director!" As soon as those words left her mouth, all the Majins just stopped their attacks and went to Fuka. The leader spoke to her.

"What did you just say little girl?" asked the leaders of the Majins with authority.

"I said know the director!" Fuka said.

"I see, we apologize for attacking you. If we had known you knew the director, we would have not attacked you."

The Majins went to the door but the staff Majin went to Fenrich and pulled out all the arrows but with force, hurting him even further. The Majin carried him to where Fuka was she had walked over to Artina, Desco and Valvatorez who were sitting on the ground tired.

The Majin threw him on the ground before yelling out: "Tera heal!" they were surrounded out in a warm glow and healed. They refused to get up. Until they heard someone running towards them they looked up to see a middle age man wearing sunglasses with a blue hat and also wearing brown pant and a red jacket which was opened but he also had a beard. He walked up to them.

"Well good to meet all of you! What can I help you with? The guards said one of you knows me."

The group just looked were the guards were the resumed their places as statues guarding the door.

"Well come in. We can talk inside, come in." The group followed him through the door not saying anything but Fuka was in thought again.

'Boy, that was a close one. I can't believe I'm saying this, but am I glad that Axel gave me that note. If not, we would have died, and I'm too young to die and in my dream. It was almost like a nightmare. But I don't get it. Does he really like me or is he lying? Why am I thinking about this again? This is getting on my nerves. Dammit, my arm still hurts from that fight. Damn that Fenfen, no, damn that Fenrich! He doesn't deserve a pet name. All he has ever done since we met is insult me and my ideas, even making fun of me and my sister. But he also swears at me just for coming up with some ideas. Axel was right about him from the beginning. Wait, did I just think he was right? Why the hell is this happening to me?"

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard laughing they looked in the distance to Axel playing with a few children who looked a little younger then Fuka, but there were two baby's in the arms of a women who was watching them play with a smile.

"Where the hell are we?" Fuka asked

"Well, we're in a yard were Axel comes to play with his brothers and sister." said the director as they were walking closer to them.

The others stooped in their place trying to understand what he just said.

"Are you telling me that there is a family of idiots like him, and this is their home?" The director stooped waking and snapped his fingers and Fenrich was tied up by two Prinnies who came running as soon as his fingers snapped and tied him and brought him in front of Axel. Who just stooped what he was doing and looked at who was brought in front of him. The group looked at where Fenrich was and looked in shock.

"Wait what are they doing with Fenrich?" Valvatorez asked the director.

The director just turned to the group and spoke.

"Axel has a rule, no one insults his family. If they do he gets to choose their punishment. Axel is very protective of his family because of a promise he made."

Valvatorez looked intrigued at what he said.

"A promise you say? If you don't mind me asking, what kinda of promise did he make?"

"I can't tell you. I don't know all the details of it. You have to ask Axel.

They saw Axel walking to Fenrich and bring out a marker and begin to write on his face while his family watched.

Axel was laughing out loud while Fenrich tried to break free but not having much luck. Until Axel saw Fuka and he stopped what he was doing and walked to his family and told him to meet the new comers. They walked over to Valvatorez's group and he started to introduce each other.

"Fuka! I'm glad you came. I'm so happy." Axel pulled her in to a hug. Fuka blushed a little bit but then knocked him over the head with her bat send him flying. But he did a somersault and landed on his feet the groups was in pressed he never showed his skills like this before in Hades. He runs back to them with a little blood going down his face but he is smiling.

"Allow me to introduce you all my family." Axel said to them.

"This lovely women here is my mother, her name is Axahontas."

"It's lovely to meet you all, especially you young lady since my son speaks a lot about you and your little sister. *cough* *cough*!" Axel's mother said to Fuka before coughing a little bit.

"Ma, don't stress yourself too much, Ok?" Axel said to her before turning to the group and he continues.

"This baby the one with the red bandana is Axeleration. Don't let his age fool you, he is very smart."

Fenrich who had broken free went back to his lord but then spoke to Axel.

"One of your siblings is smart? I highly doubt that, you idiot warden."

"I bet I'm smarter then you werewolf, or should I call you mutt? Also at least I don't lift my leg when I go to bath room and you better not insult my family again."

The group jumped back from the baby.

"Big sis, the baby just spoke! Did you hear it!"

"Nooooooooo way! Babies can't talk at such a young age! It's not possible!"

Fenrich was first shocked then in raged at what the child said and try to get to him, but was being held back by Artina and Valzy.

Mr. Werewolf, it's just a kid! You can't hurt a kid! "

"She is right Fenrich, you have to stop!"

At his lords command, he stopped at once.

"As you wish My Lord forgive for my behavior."

"Told you he was smart, and mind your place werewolf. This is my house and I can have you thrown out with the guards again, And sorry about that but that's what they're paid for. "

Axel snapped his finger and Two Majins appeared by his side

"Yes Sir Axel?" they answered.

"Just stay close in case he try something" he said pointing to Fenrich.

They nodded and stood by his side.

Axel began again.

"This is my other little brother Axident." he said pointing to his other little brother in his mother's arms.

"This is my cute little sister Axril." and she is holding our house pet she only bowed and the cat went "meow."

"What about me, bro?" said Axel's last brother

Axel went to his last brother and smiled.

"This is my last family member Axial and he will one day take my place as the Dark Hero."

"That's right! I will be the next Dark Hero after bro decides I'm ready to become one and when I have pulled enough pranks on people." Axial said with pride.

Fenrich only laughed at him and said.

"Thats your dream. You would be better if you don't follow in you dumb brothers footsteps."

"You take that back what you said about bro!" he tries to get to Fenrich, but Fenrich was gone and slammed to a wall by Axel.

"Don't you ever insult my family's dreams or them again! Do you hear me mutt?" Axel didn't let him finish he just punched him through the wall walking back to the others.

"That was so cool bro!" Axial said with stares in his eyes.

"Of course Axial." said Axel "And remember what I always say."

"Make sure to protect your families and loved ones!" the whole family said out loud.

The group looked at knocked out Fenrich and back to Axel and thought this Axel was different than the one they knew in Hades.

**Chapter 5 is up. I'm having my beta, Deviljho's Hatred, Beta my first two chapters of this story before I post this chapter so anyway read and review and look at my other stories. So to ninakietnaki who has reviewed thank you if you have any ideas please share to those who read the story you can tell that I don't like Fenrich at all he was ok as a teammate but he is a total pain to every one in the party expect his lord. There will also be hints and some scenes with Arina and Valzy they belong with each other. Be sure to check out my other disgaea story Almaz the over ****lord. Finally this story will be the pairing Axel and Fuka AxelxFuka. I think they look cute with each other don't like then don't read. **


	6. A New Axel

Disclamier: I do not own Disgaea.

**Chapter 6: A New Axel**

The group looked at Axel and wondered what could of made him change since they last met him in Hades, well expect for Fenrich, who was knocked out and in a wall. Artina decided to speak for the group since they were still in shock.

"Excuse me Mister Warden, but can I ask you something?" Artina said with a hint of fear in her voice, being a little afraid of the new Axel.

Axel just turned around from his family to face her while holding his head from where the blood was coming from but he only smiled at her.

"What can I do for you Artina? And please call me Axel. I'm not the Warden. When I'm here, I'm just Axel the Dark Hero." he said while striking a pose and a shining back ground appeared behind him.(**A**/**N the same back ground he used when he had to face Adell in the Coliseum and it showed to gunners holding it for him.**) As he started striking pose with his guitar.

The whole group just stared at him with sweat going down their heads thinking he was still the same guy they knew.

But his family was clapping for him saying that's just like a Dark Hero doing anything for more attention and glory.

"Anyway, what can I do for you? Do you want an autograph? I will only give one each since they are worth quite a lot here. I bet there even worth more here than they are in Hades." he said being proud of himself and his success. "But anyway, what to you need Artina?" Axel asked the angel

"I'm just wondering, why the sudden change in your attitude? It's like you're a different person then the one we knew in Hades. And what with what you did to Mr. Werewolf?"

"Well to answer you, he deserved it for what he has said to me and my family. You don't see me insulting his lord every chance I get. He also doesn't treat any of you as team mates. He always insults you and only stops if his lord tells him. Also the reason I'm different is because I'm just acting like I use to be since I'm here with my family and I will do anything to make sure they stay happy and will hurt anyone that insults them. " Axel said holding his fist up.

"But anyway, you all must be hungry traveling here from Hades. Please allow me to treat all of you to some of the finest food in this Netherworld. Well follow me then."

Axel turned around and walked to his family with open arms and said tonight they have guest and the food must be to their likes. Axel walked to his mother and put his hand to her head.

"Hmmmmm, Ma you feel a little warm. Please get some rest for dinner tonight. Don't worry I will show them around. Sis, can you take her to her room?" Axel's little sister nods and takes her mother hand and walks her mother to the mansion to her room. He then turns to the group still starring at him.

"Well guys how about a tour of the Axel's mansion, free of charge of course." Axel said while smiling.

"Wait, wait, wait, you own this entire place? How can you afford a place like this? It must of cost a lot of HL for you to build it and to get the guards." Valvatorez asked with interest.

"Don't worry Valvatorez, everything will be explained in time but first let me show you around." he started to walk with his little brother and the director until Valvatorez stopped him.

"Wait what about Fenrich? I can't leave my comrade behind. especially since he is injured." Valvatorez said to warden Axel

Axel only sighed.

"Fine if you won't follow me until he is better then, *Snap*" Axel had snapped his fingers and three new Prinnies appeared in front of Axel.

"OK guys, take the werewolf to the healer and make sure it takes a while before he is up and running, OK? Also make sure you take the detour getting there and no one will blame you for stooping for a snack and running into a few objects and get him hurt ok?" Axel said with a smile.

The three Prinnies only shouted a 'Yay dood!' and went to pick of Fenrich and started walking in the direction of the healer slowly while making sure to stop for breaks and snacks as ordered.

Axel only turned to the group that was looking at him.

"What? You said to make sure he gets better but you didn't say in how long you wanted to him to get better. Next time you need to be clearer." he started walking away with a smile. "Well let's get going guys. Now let's start in the living room then." Axel said leading the way into his house.

The group just followed him to the living room. While they were on their way, there they started to look around the whole place as they walked. They had to admit, the place wasn't that bad. The whole mansion looked like it was made of very expensive material and so were the paintings. They all had their own thoughts of the whole situation. They looked at Axel who was talking to his little brother and the director guy, they still had no idea who this guy is. They saw him laughing and telling his brother his stories of what he did in Hades. They passed several doors were they saw different demons working and they saw a lot of new people and a lot more Prinnies working but they looked happy, not over worked at all. They were even more shocked when the Prinnies just bowed at him and said.

"Welcome back lord Axel, dood! We all have been working hard since you have been gone." They said in union.

"Good job everyone! Well it's almost break time, so I will see you in an hour OK? Later guys."

"Yay dood!" The Prinnies then started wandering and entering a single room that was marked Prinnies break room. One of the Prinnies noticed Fuka and her Prinny hat and grabbed her hand and started dragging her into the room.

"Hey wait! Where the hell are you taking me!?" Yelled Fuka

"All new Prinnies must introduce themselves to the rest of the Prinnies to get their work schedule and their can of sardines dood. Don't worry, the first day is always the hardest when starting working but it's not so bad working for Axel dood. In fact you should be happy, not all Prinnies get to have a break room with all the way we are treated dood. Axel is one of the nicest people ever dood. Well he is only nice to Prinnies when he needs to be dood."

Fuka just got pissed at being dragged by the Prinny. She just picked him up and threw him at the nearest wall.

"Dooooooooooooooooooooood! Why, I thought we were the same dooooood!" the prinny screamed.

Before the Prinny hit the wall, he was caught by Axel doing a flip and landing on the ground and doing a pose. Three Prinnies each held up a card with a different number. First Prinny held up 9.5. The second Prinny held up a 9.3 card while the final Prinny held up a 4.3. Which kinda made Axel mad as he put the prinny down safe and sound.

"What's with the low score? I just saved one of your fellow brothers and you only give a 4.3? Now I'm tempted to throw you against the wall but not in my house. So no break for you! Get back to work!" Axel said in with an angry voice. The Prinny only turned the card over and rewrote the score that said 4.3 and turned it around and now read 9.5.

"That's better, now go to your break." the Prinny only nodded and went to the break room.

"What the hell was that all about Axel?" Fuka said not realizing she called him by his real name.

Axel only looked at Fuka in shock as the rest of the group started at her as well.

"What did just call me?" Axel asked in shocked.

"I called you your name something wrong with that?" Fuka asked. Still not realizing what she did.

"It's just; I didn't think you knew it. You just call me 'Axfool' or idiot or some other names. You have never once called me it. Not even when we were team mates when my title of president was being stolen and passed around." Axel said.

"Wow bro, you were President? That's so cool." Axial said with stars in his eyes.

"Well I have to keep spreading the word of the Dark Hero and getting more famous."

The group looked at Fuka. While Axel began to walk to the living room again with his brother and the director and he began to tell them about him being the president of another netherworld

"You know he is right Fuka. You have never called him by his name. Why change that now and call him by his name?" Artina asked with curiosity.

"You're all wrong! I have called him by his name before; you just weren't paying attention at the time!" Fuka said while trying to hide her face that was growing red.

"Artina is right big sis, You have never called him by his name." Desco said.

Fuka just looked at her little sister with wide eyes.

"Desco, you're supposed to agree with me even if I'm lying. I am your big sister after all."

"But you said girls aren't supposed to lie. It's not lady like you said." Desco said to her big sister

Fuka was caught between a rock and a hard place, they were right.

"What do you think Mr. Vampire?" Asked Artina who turned to see Valvatorez was gone.

"Wait where's Mr. Vampire?" Asked Artina

Desco and Fuka looked to see she was right, he was gone.

"Where the hell do you think he went?" Asked Fuka trying to change the subject.

""Who knows big sis?" said Desco.

"Warden Axel, do you know where he went?" Artina asked to Axel but he was gone as well.

"Looks like we have been left behind everyone." said Artina while looking at the other two girls.

"So what do we do now you guys?" Asked Fuka trying to change the subject and the fact that she called Axel by his name.

"We could go ask the warden if knows where he is." suggested Artina.

The other two girls just nodded and went in the direction that Axel had gone. They traveled for a few minutes then they appeared in a big living room it looked just like a normal living room expect for one thing. It had Axel sitting on a couch alone but in front of him was none other than their missing teammate Valvatorez sitting in front of the warden drinking something.

"This...is...the best... Drink... everrrrrrrrrrrr!" Valvatorez yelled as he jumped in the air with a smile. Axel just looked at him wondering I really lost to this guy.

"It's not that good a drink. It's just sardine juice that I have brought in for the Prinnies so when they take their break they can just relax. Are you telling me that you never had this to drink?" said axel to valvatorez.

"No never I have never drank this before." said Valvatorez taking another drink of his sardine juice and enjoying ever last drop of it.

"I don't understand, you're the tyrant and you rule over Hades but you never drank sardine juice in your life. But you eat sardines on a daily basis. I don't get this at all Valvatorez. I thought I knew you well." Said Axel trying to figure out what was going on with this tyrant.

"I see why you might be surprised. I always eat sardines but I have never drank them. I didn't think it was possible to drink them. I often had thoughts of them being drinkable but never did I dream it would come true." said Valvatorez.

"So that explains why you are acting like this." Axel said with a smile looking at the child like Valvatorez drinking his Juice

Axel then looks to see the three girls there standing there just watching Valvatorez drinking the sardine juice,

"Well are you three going to just stand there or join me and Valvatorez for a drink? And don't worry I have other drinks as well." Axel said to them.

The three girls just nodded and went to sit on the couch Artina sat to Valvatorez's right while Desco sat to his left.

"Wait, where am I supposed to sit?" yelled Fuka looking to see there was no were else to sit unless she wanted to sit on the floor and there was no way in hell a cute girl like her would do that. She looked to see the only place to sit was next to Axel.

'There has to be another place to sit. There is no way in hell I'm sitting next to that idiot.' thought Fuka.

Axel noticed that she was deep in thought

"Are you all right Fuka?" Axel asked.

She didn't answer him she just ignored him.

Axel grew a little worried and walked up to her and started snapping his fingers in front her face a few times but that didn't do anything.

"Helloooooooo? Earth to Fuka! Anyone in there?" Axel said

Still nothing.

"Well I'm out of ideas. What about you three, do you know what to d- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Out of nowhere Axel was hit with a bat right into the nearby wall. Everyone looked to see Fuka red face and holding her bat and pointing it at Axel who was stuck under the rubble of the destroyed wall.

"What the hell were you doing so close to me, huh? What the hell were you planning to do to me."

"Owowowowowow! What are you talking about Fuka? You weren't answering me or your friends and I got worried." Axel said while holding his head in pain.

Fuka's face turned red as she put her bat down. 'That idiot was actually worried about me?'

"Whatever." She said as she took a seat in the now empty chair.

"Well now that we are done here, why don't we go to the kitchen for dinner?" Axel said as a Prinny finished wrapping a bandage around his head.

**Here is chapter 6 everyone. I had my beta write the last three lines, so I hope he did a good job. Thanks to Zen for reviewing this story. Yeah, I like AxelxFuka together, they look cute as a couple. Don't forget to check out my other story, Almaz the Overlord. Sorry I have gone for a while things came up but im back for now im also planing a prequel for this story but it will be axel with some one else and how it lead to axel having feelings for fuka after the frist girl did something bad to him. You all get a cookie if you can guess who I will pair Axel with in the prequel. later**


	7. New feeling on the rise

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea.

**Chapter 7 New feeling on the rise?**

As Axel and Valvatorez's group just got up and followed him to the dining room they all looked at more pictures and were shocked at them. They all expected them to be about him but they weren't it showed him with his family and some other people they haven't even met yet. As they turned the corner they saw another one with him and three people or monsters. The group only knew two of them, but had no idea who the third monster was.

"Warden Axel, who is this monster class in the picture with you?" Asked Valvaltorez making Axel stop in his tracks.

"Well, if must know just ask and you will get your answer." Axel said with a smile on his face.

"Well this picture was taken right after we all saved in orphanage from being taken over and before I left to Veldime to get my fame back."

"You actually helped save some people, Warden?" Desco asked Axel.

"Yup, but I also helped because they stole my little brother and anyone who mess with my family will pay. I may act like a fool that only cares about himself but everything I have ever done has been for my family and my friends. I would do anything for them even if it means giving up my life as a Dark Hero and going back to being a normal demon like I was once. The five of us were a good team." Axel said.

"Wait five of you? But I only see four of you Axel." said Artina, calling him his name because he asked her to.

Axel realized what he said and try to cover it up,

"You're right, that's what I meant to say. The four of us were, and are still, a good team. Anyway, you already know my understudy Evil Ranger Pink as my sidekick." he said pointing to Evil Pink in the picture. "You also know my other friend Main Hero B the angel masochist, and before you ask I don't know her real name or if she has one she hasn't told me. The last one is one of my biggest fans. Her name is Actress, the monster class she is, is an Entei. They are very powerful fire monsters but she is a good person and friend."

"Wait she is a girl and she actually is a fan of yours and likes to spend time with you? No way, you're lying!" said Fuka. Not believing him and the fact that she sounded a little jealous. No one noticed this but Artina but she would speak with Fuka later.

"It hurts that you think I would lie but you can ask her when she gets here. She comes every day for dinner so we all can catch up since I have returned to visit she should be here soo..."

"**Knock-knock-knock" .**They all heard someone knock hard on the door.

"What the hell was that?" yelled Fuka in a little fear.

"I keep telling her to use the door bell or else she might break my door down. Well just follow the path down this hall and the Prinnies will cook for you. Just ask for whatever you want." Axel said.

"Axel, where are you going?" asked Fuka.

"I'm going to see my friend. I haven't seen her in a long time so just wait for us at the dining room." As Axel said this, he jumped out the window only for his friend Actress to appear behind Valvaltorez and his friends.

"Was that Axel who just jumped out the window?" asked a deep female voice from behind them. Valvaltorez and his friends just jumped from being surprised. They all turned to see who was behind them they didn't know her.

When they looked at her they saw fire coming out her and felt a very powerful blue fire aura around her body which was giving off heat and affecting everyone around her.

"Wait, who are you?" asked Fuka.

"Me? You don't know who I am? Well allow me to tell you. I am Actress, the most famous person to star in the blockbuster movie ever made: Makai Wars 2, along with my friends' Evil Ranger Pink, and Main Hero B. Now, who are you and are you friends of Axel?" she said.

"Well I wouldn't call us friends but I will say that we know each other. That's about it. Oh and that was Axel that jumped out the window. He said he was going to greet you but it looks like he just missed you."

"Hmmmm, very well. Don't worry, we will see each other at dinner. Anyway, let's go." They all just nodded and started following her but not getting to close to her with her fire.

"So how do you know Warden Axel?" asked Valvaltorez

"Well we go back way back and I admired him ever since he was famous, even when he lost his fame I still followed him. Till I met him in person and he beat me up."

"Wait he beat you up? I thought you were friends?" asked Artina.

"Well he didn't mean to but, well I kinda scared him into it and, well he did apologize and thanked me for saving his job. Also because of me he also met her. His first love."

The others were just in shock at what she just said.

"Wait first love? But I thought he liked big sis?" said Desco.

"Well he loved someone before your sister, but that was years ago when she did something to hurt him."

"She hurt him? Wait what did she do him that hurt him?"

"Well she…" Actress looked around to see if anyone was around.

"Well what she did was-"

"Now, now, we can't tell anyone about his past without his permission."

"She is right Actress. What would Mister Axel say if he found out you where about to tell his secret past and what that girl did to him? Meow."

Everyone looked to the sounds of the voice's to see Main Hero B and Evil Ranger Pink waiting for them at the end of the hall.

"So how long have you been listening you two?"

"Long enough." they both said.

"You know I wasn't going to tell them her name. After what she did to him you know how he was after what she did to him." Actress said to her two friends.

"Well you're right about that she has no place here after what she did to him." said Main Hero B.

"Right, meow."

"Wait who are you three talking about anyway?" asked Fuka

"We can't say. That's for Axel to tell you." They just walked to the dinner hall. And only went wide eyed as they that there were a lot of Prinnies running around yelling.

"We have to get dinner ready for lord Axel's guests dood!"

"Hmm, Warden Axel seems to have a lot of Prinnies here at his mansion. I wonder where he got them from?"

"Well why don't you ask me in person?" said Axel as he jumped through an opened window but covered in dirt and leaves.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Fuka.

"Well when I went to greet my friend Actress, I landed in a tree then fell into in a bush."

"That doesn't explain why you are like that."

"Well it turns out that bush wasn't a bush, it was a Alraune." said Axel dusting himself off.

"Wait how did she get in and how did you escape Mister Axel? meow."

"Easy, I just offered her an autograph and lead her outside my mansion. I still don't understand how my fans keep getting in my home but it just shows that they love the Dark Hero's charm.

"Wait, wait, wait. Women actually break unto your house and try to meet you and they like your music here?" asked Desco.

"Well of course. Like I said, I'm an A class celebrity here. Well like I said if you have questions wait till after dinner OK- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Axel had been talking to Valvaltorez he didn't notice Actress walk behind him and bring him into a bone crushing hug.

"Axel! It's so good to see you again after so long. I have missed you so much." Actress said with a blush on her face as she hugged Axel.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's good to see you to Actress, but go a little easier on the hugs please. You're going to break me in two."

"I'm so sorry Axel." said Actress as she let axel go and apologized to her friend. Axel only smiled and pulled out a rose for his friend.

"Don't worry Actress, here take this rose as a gift since I have been gone a while. Take it as a sorry gift from me to you."

Actress only took the rose but it didn't burn at all.

"I hope you like it since you're a friend. It cost a lot but I don't care. It's a rare flower only found in the hottest place in the Netherworld."

Actress only smiled and thanked axel for the gift and she, Main Hero B and Evil Pink just took their seats in the dinner table.

Valvaltorez and his groups just looked at Axel thinking the same thing.

"I bet you're all wandering how much that rose cost."

"No!" screamed every one expect Artina.

"Well I might want to know." Artina said. Not shocking her teammates and friends.

"Well it cost me one million HL." Axel said as he was walking to his seat at the head of the table.

Artina's eyes just lit up at the number of HL she heard Axel say.

"Wait how the hell can you, a lose,r buy something that expensive as hell?" asked Fuka.

Axel just sighed as he took a seat.

"You all got to get it through your heads. You all saw me as a loser just wanting to aim for the top just caring for myself. But like I told you already I am doing everything for my family and I also said that in this Netherworld I am famous which means I am also rich. That is why I was able to build this mansion out here and give my family the life they deserve as well. But you and I aren't so different are we Fuka?" Axel said to Fuka.

"What do you mean were not so different Axel? We a have nothing in common!" Fuka said to him doubting his words.

"Well you have your little sister Desco, and you would do anything to make sure she stays safe and sound right? Well I will do anything for my little brother and family as well. I don't care what people say about it. That's how we are the same Fuka you care for your little sister like I care for my little brother. "

Fuka just stood silent taking in his words and looking at her little sister.

'He is right in a way. I love and would do anything to protect Desco. But why is it that he isn't acting the same he is acting more serious. I guess we really did misjudge him in Hades.' Fuka thought to herself.

"You're right." said Fuka as she took a seat at the table. Everyone following her lead just took their own seat table. As soon as they sat down Axel snapped his fingers and the Prinnies began to bring the food out for his guest. They just started eating while they all ate their meals that were made for them. Fuka was in thought.

'Why am even thinking this? Is it because he is not the loser we all know?"

Fuka looks over to Axel who is eating and talking to Valvaltorez who had some new kinda of sardine meal that Axel's Prinnies made.

'Am I really starting to get feelings for him? I mean now that I know he is not the idiot loser he lets on but a caring guy that loves his family. I don't know what to think any more he even said he still likes me. Hell I don't know he still does. I mean the way we always treated him in Hades and what is the deal with that other girl Actress mentioned? The one who hurt him. Why am even trying to figure out who she is? Am I mad that she hurt him or the fact she dated Axel? This is giving me a headache.' thought Fuka grabbing her head. No one noticed but Artina did notice and added this to the list of things she was going to ask her friend later when they are alone or when they get a chance to talk.

After the meal the Prinnies only cleaned up and Axel notice that it was getting dark.

"Well since the meal is over what are your questions for me? Since you followed me back home so what do you need answer by the Great Axel." He said.

Valvaltorez only shook his head. "No Warden Axel, by coming here we have gotten all our answers. We will all be taking are leave. But something is bothering why is it that the gate keeper said we would regret coming here if the gate wasn't ready yet?"

Axel just spit his drink out at what Valvaltorez said.

"*Cough* *cough* You didn't listen to her? Why not? I thought you would all listen to her. Wait, let me guess, the werewolf said who cares and just went right?"

They all just nodded and Axel just sighed. "Well it looks like you are stuck here with me for a while."

"Wait, what do you mean we have to stay here?" said Desco.

"Well since you didn't listen to the gate keeper, you are all stuck here for awhile I don't know how long since I was only coming back for a week or two. But because you didn't listen to her the portal will take longer to open. So for now you will have to stay here don't worry about the rooms I will provide them for all of you even the werewolf."

At the mention of Fenrich, the three Prinnies that where taking him to the healer appeared. Everyone looked them.

"I told you this was the wrong way to the healer dood."

"Well excuse me for not knowing my way around the mansion. I'm new here dood."

"Well it's not really that bad dood. Axel did say to take it easy on this guy dood. He told us to make sure to take a while to reach the healer He must really not like this wolf guy dood."

"Whether or not, we have a job to do any way so onward dood."

The three Prinnies just walked through the dining hall passing everyone and only bowing to axel and continuing the journey to the healer.

"Well that was weird." said Fuka.

"Not really, when you live at my house the weird things around here begin to feel pretty normal after a while. Well anyway, I will provide you all rooms just follow me. Main Hero B, Evil Pink, Actress, your private rooms are ready as usually so good night."

Axel's friends just said their good nights and each went through a different door in the dining hall. Everyone just followed Axel as he led them to their own rooms. Axel left Valvaltorez in a room and bid him good night. Axel stopped in front of another room.

"Well this will be Artina's room I hope that's ok."

He was about to leave and take Fuka and Desco to their room but Artina had a different plan.

"Wait Axel can me Fuka and Desco share a room?"

"Why I thought you would all want your own room or at least want to share a room with Mr. Vampire as you call him." Axel said with a mocking smile

What Axel said made Artina blush but she shook it off.

"No what I meant was since where all girls that we could all stay in the same room and have you know girl time."

"Girl time? Really? Fine I don't care just like how you girls say men are wired and will never understand us. We will never understand you. But ok you all can share one room if you need anything just call for a Prinny."

Axel just yawned and just said his goodbyes but pulled out a light blue rose and bowed and offered it Fuka.

"For you Fuka my pretty." he said in a normal voice. He didn't expect her to take and the others thought the same thing. But they were all shocked when Fuka just took the flower and just turned around.

"Thank you for the flower Axel." she said not looking at him but her hat was down not showing her emotions.

"You're welcome Fuka good night to all of you I'm off to bed as well." he said as he pulled a fake vase and a trap door opened and he jumped down it to his room.

The girls went inside into the room and closed the door behind them.

"Well now we can talk Fuka." said Artina.

"What do you mean we can talk?"

"Big sis is right, what do you mean?"

"Well it's obvious that your starting to get feelings for the Warden." She said.

"That's not true at all!" said Fuka denying the whole thing.

"Then why did you accept the flower he gave you?"

"She is right big sis why did you accept his flower if you don't have feelings for him?"

Fuka was trapped and she new she had to answer her friends. But could she? Was she acully starting to fall for the dark hero or would this pass.

**Well here is the next chapter I hope you all like it. Once I get it back from my beta I will post it. I will also have a new Disgaea story up soon I hope. I hope you all like it I don't like to rush the romance since it would kill my story.**


	8. Time to talk and first concerts

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea

**Chapter 8: Time to talk and first concerts**

Fuka just stared at the floor not looking at her friends trying to figure out what to say them. Was she really starting to get feelings for the Dark Hero known as Axel or not?

"OK! I'll talk just back off already!" Fuka all but yelled at her sister and her friend Artina who just nodded in victory and gave her some space and each just sat in a chair in near her. As Fuka just took a seat in front of them and thought.

'Why the hell are they so interested in who I like? Not that that I like that idiot. Artina doesn't see me asking her about her relationship with Valzy. But am I really starting to have feelings for him? I am not even sure myself. He did beat up Fenrich in Hades for what he said and he is not the idiot we thought but a caring person who only wanted fame so he can help his family. He never once cared about himself he even told us he would give up his life of being a Dark Hero.'

She just shook her head from those thoughts and just looked in front of her before asking.

"So what exactly do you want me to tell you guys anyway?"

Artina was the one who spoke up.

"Well for starters are you having feelings for the Axel?" Artina just said bluntly and Desco just nodded agreeing with her.

Fuka just took in a deep breath and spoke to them.

"Well look I don't know if I am having feelings for him ok? Just lay off me. I don't know if I am having feelings for him because I am not sure myself."

Fuka said in a small voice. Artina and Desco just didn't understand what she meant by that.

"What do you mean you're unsure big sis?" asked Desco.

"Well like I said I don't know if what I am feeling is real or if it is just a phase." Fuka said as she put her right hand over her heart.

"What do you mean you think it's just a phase?" asked Artina

"Well sure I might like him a little bit right now but I don't know if it's real. I haven't even gotten to know him the real him. I mean all we know about him so far is that he was the idiot warden of Hades that just wanted to be famous. We all thought it was for himself but we never asked him why he wanted the fame. We all just agreed with Fenrich that he was a loser trying to get up in the world and just wanted money like a certain angel we all know." said Fuka taking a jab at Artina who felt hurt at what she just heard.

"I already said the money wasn't for me it was for Lady Flonne." she replied in her defense. "It's not like I wanted to collect that money in the first place."

"But you still did. Anyway you see I just judge you just on what I saw. But when we got to know you we knew you were different than we thought. But Fenrich still sees you as a thief for some odd reason. Hell some people in Hades still see you as a thief and don't care for the reason you did what you did." said Fuka to Artina.

"You're right Fuka." said Artina feeling a little down as she remembered all the money she stole for Lady Flonne.

"But as you say Fuka, what you might be feeling might be love or just a phase like you said. But I don't think so." said Artina with a smile but notice Fuka was just looking at her with an annoyed look.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" asked Artina.

"Well, not to be mean Artina, but I don't think you will know about love even if you are an angel."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Well even though you knew Valzy was the same vampire from before you didn't even tell him it was you. You just continued to steal and ignore him."

Artina just stayed silent at what just Fuka said and didn't even respond when Desco tried to talk to her

"Well am I wrong? You say have feelings for him but yet you still haven't told him. Or where you lying and was that promise you made with him just to get him to stop drinking blood?"

Fuka just kept taking jabs at Artina but for what reason no one but Fuka knew.

Well Artina just took in all that Fuka was saying and wanted to protest what she was saying but she just kept silent.

"Big sis that's a little mean don't you think? It's not her fault she hasn't confessed we have been busy I mean you know. With Fear the Great and rebuilding Hades after what Judge Nemo did." replied Desco trying to easy some pain that was sent at Artina.

"Desco I am just saying the truth think about it. Unless she really wants to be with Valzy she better confess soon or else."

"Or else what Fuka?" replied Artina

"Well I don't know if it's true or not but I heard a Prinny say that Fenrich might be looking for someone that can be with Valzy instead of you." said Fuka to her sister and Artina making them go wide eyed.

"Is that true!?" said Artina in a yell not believing what Fuka was saying and forgetting what she said to her in the beginning.

"Well I doubt the Prinny would lie to me since I did threaten him. He said Fenrich was asking around for some one that was good enough for his lord to help him get over his old love for a certain thief angel." Said Fuka to the others.

"But is Mr. Vampire going along with this?" asked a worried Artina.

"That's just it, Valzy doesn't know. Like always Fenrich is doing things on his own and doing what's best for Valzy or so he says. He just doing this to make him forget the promise he made with you Artina. He just wants to get him to get his former power back to make Fenrich's promise come true. Whatever that is." said Fuka in a annoyed voice.

"Well I think we have talked enough don't you think." said Fuka with a smile that she did get asked to many things. By turning all this on Artina but barely feeling bad at all since all she said was the truth and was hoping to open her eyes or risk losing Valzy.

"Besides Desco, I think we are all tired after all that talking aren't you Artina?" said Fuka as she just went to the farthest bed at the end of the room near the window.

Well Desco just followed her sister and took the bed next to her saying good night leaving Artina alone but soon said her good nights and went to the bed with her thoughts but she then decided to go to bed as well. But unknown to them a certain rare Prinny had heard everything by standing outside the door to their room. The Prinny only walked away as he had to get back to his new job working for Axel.

As the girls went to bed Fuka stayed up and just pulled out the flower given to her by the Dark Hero. She just looked at the light blue rose as she held it up above it sparkled in the moon light that was shining into their room. It made her think.

'Do I really like him like they say or this really a phase? He has been very good to me when he is not being an idiot. I need to know the truth and find out or this is going to give me a bigger headache then the one I have now. I just need to know but what to do? That's it I just need to spend a little time with him but I can't let him know what my true intentions are I can just say I just want to know my way around this place and if he can give me a tour. Maybe that could work? Forget I m going to bed.'

Fuka then drifted off to sleep for the next morning.

*Knock-knock-knock*

All the girls just woke up when they heard someone knock on the door but they all ignored till they heard the door open they looked to see a whole lot of Prinnies just open the door saying time to wake up dood.

"Wait what hell is going on!" yelled Fuka as she just jumped out bed with her bat at the ready. The Prinnies just backed up till one Prinny wearing a badge walked forward.

"We are here to clean and bring you your new clothes while we wash your old clothes Dood."

As he said this three Prinnies in maid outfits offer them clean clothes that look like the clothes and just left the room saying, "We will be back when you're done and don't be late for breakfast Dood. Your friend's Fenrich and his lord as he called him are in the dining room waiting for you dood. Well at least one them is waiting for you Dood the other one is just being annoying saying nothing is good enough for his lord Dood. Well we are off later dood."

The Prinnies just left the room and let the girls shower and change but when they left the room after changing in to their new clothes and leaving the room they saw three Prinnies wearing maid outfits run into the room they just left and close the door behind them.

"That was weird." replied Fuka.

"But the Prinnies do seem happy here. Back in Hades they always worked so hard but barely got paid at all. Even Fenrich mistreated them and they still were new to the whole Prinny thing." replied Artina as she stopped calling Fenrich by his nick name.

"But why are some of them wearing maid outfits?" replied Desco. As they made their way to the dining hall and entered through the door to see Fenrich standing by his lord looking better then yesterday. But seem to be in a bad mood as they saw Valvatorez deep in thought like he was thinking of something important. He didn't even notice when they walked in.

The girls just walked in and each took a seat near Valvatorez but he still showed no reaction. They were just wondering what was wrong with him. That's when they heard him speak soundly just almost like in a low whisper.

"Could he be right dose she really even like me at all? Or is it just a lie because of who I am? Maybe I should tell her how I feel and move on if she doesn't feel the same?" Valvatorez just looked up and finally noticed everyone was sitting at the table.

"When did you all get here?" He asked in a worried tone afraid that he was heard or even heard by Fenrich.

Fuka didn't really care since she had other things on her mind. Desco looked at her big sister and just ignored the question as well. But as For Artina she managed to hear a bit of what he said in his whisper. But before she could say anything.

"They just arrived a few seconds ago while you were in thought my lord." replied Fenrich as he answered for them.

"Oh I see, thank you Fenrich. Any way let's just eat." as he said this, the same Prinnies from before just appeared with hot plates putting food in front of them even Fenrich who just looked at the maid Prinny with a look of confusion.

What is this I thought that warden would hate having me here? But now his workers are bring me a meal what's going on?

The Prinny only opened the plate to reveal a t bone stake making Fenrich's eyes go wide.

"Lord Axel has asked us to respect his guest even if it's you dood. We may have been trained in Hades but we server who ever hired us no disrespect to you Valvatorez dood." The Prinny only bowed to him showing him some respect.

The other Prinnies just gave everyone else their own meals and left the room. Everyone just began to eat but no one noticed that Axel had not arrived. But Fuka was the only one.

"Hey where is Axel and the others?" Fuka asked letting everyone know that he wasn't there or his family.

"Hmmm now that you mention it where is everyone I haven't seen anyone nor any Prinnies expect the ones in the morning. But now they seem to be gone as well." replied Artina.

"Where do you think they went?" asked Desco

"Knowing that warden he is probably being-"Fenrich just covered his mouth and looked around for some of those Majin guards. To his relief there where none around for some reason. He just finished eating as well he didn't even say thank you as the group just left the dining hall.

They only walked a few feet when they saw a Prinny maid just run past them yelling.

"Ah! I'm gone be late for the show Dood!"

The Prinny turned left at the corner making every one wonder what show he meant.

So they just followed him down the hall way and stopped in front of a door that said TV room.

"Hm TV room? I can hear people inside do you think that Warden Axel is in there?" asked Valvatorez to his group.

They were all unsure but someone just opened the door in front them. They all turned to see who opened the door. It turned out to be Fuka.

As soon as she opened the door they all saw inside to see all of Axel's family sitting on a couch and a couple of Majins as well. They all noticed that Axel's little brother who just sitting near a big screen TV in front of all them.

"What's going on here why are you all in here for anyway?" asked Fuka

Axel's mom just looked at them when she replied.

"Oh it's good to see you all here. To let you know what we are doing we are getting ready for my son's return concert from Hades." she said with a weak smile and the rest of her kids just nodded.

"Wait, return concert?" They all asked.

"Yes, big bro panned it as soon as he got back from Hades. Tickets went on sale yesterday and people are all ready for the show. See?" he pointed at the TV as Valvatorez and his friends all walked in side and took a sit in a couple of chairs. They looked at the screen to see a very famous spokeswoman beside her was what looked like a stuffed rabbit.

"Look Fenrich its Pleniar at least you can still be a fan boy here since she is in this netherworld." said Fuka taking a jab at the werewolf. But it went ignored as he got up mad.

"What is she doing in this netherworld?"

"Well, who else is going to broadcast my son's concert?"

Everyone just stayed silent at her words.

"What do you mean host his concert?" Asked Fuka.

"Shhhhhhhh its starting."

They all looked at the screen.

"Welcome all to return concert of the one and only Axel the dark hero. We are very excited to welcome home him after being being gone for a few years. You would think being gone this long he would lose fan but no! Axel has gain more fans then ever before. What do you think plainer?"

The news rabbit just looked over to pleniar who was holding her mike and a welcome back Axel flag.

…...

"that's right Pleniar not only has he returned but his famous understudy's have come back as well."

"What the hell this all has to be fake the Warden cant be more famous then my lord."

No one listened him as they where watching the show looking at all the fans in the crowd.

"Well looks like the show is about to begin said the rabbit as he zoomed in on the stage and the lights dimmed and the crowd started to started to scream."

"Ok lets see who we have. The rabbit pulled out a small paper and read. First we have the last evil ranger and the first one to become his understudy just leave all the sex appeal her EVIL RANGER PINKKK!"

"MEOWWWWWWWWW!" as soon as he said her name the stage exploded with pink fire works to show evil ranger pink on stage holding a pink guitar the crowd yelled and was full of shouts of.

"I love you evil pink."

"Your awesome evil pink."

"please marry me evil pink." As fans held up her picture.

This was just leaving Valzy gang speechless.

The rabbit spoke again. "Next we have our very own talented and famous second understudy of Axel's and the star of Makai Wars 2 Actressss!" this time blue flames where coming from under the stage and Actress appeared holding a blue instrument. The crowd started to cheer louder.

"Next we have the one and only angel that loves to get hurt and wont mind if your a little rough with her Main hero B!"

the back of the stage was filled with with purple mist as Main hero B came flying down from who knows where. And she just took her place behind a drum set.

Out of nowhere valzy's group saw 2 familiar people walk out on stage and hold a fake back ground again. Then walked out the director and he just pulled out a mike.

"All right everybody it finally time for the one and only Dark HEROOOOOOO!" the crowd only cheered as his name was spoken as they had signs with his name on it.

"Now all together now 3...2...1..."

"AXELLLLLL ON STAGEEEEEE" they all yelled as Axel jumped out the fake Back ground with his most known look and his fav guitar at the ready. Axel had returned to his home netherworld and he was going to rock.

**Done with the latest chapter I hope you like it. Sorry about being a little mean to Artina but I don't like her money talk a lot. Unless she confesses soon someone might steal Valzy from her.**


End file.
